Vicky
Vicky is the tertiary antagonist in the series. She babysits Katie Sandow when her parents gone out and all she does is torture her or watch T.V., however in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Friendly Vicky, she tries to be friendly to katie when Katie "accidentally" saved her, be might be the pro-antagonist. She is the fourth antagonist in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Warped. Relationship Katie Sandow Her arch-nemisis. She dislikes her because Katie's little than her and she enjoys torturing her. However in some occasional differences; She be friends with her now and than when Katie saves her life, agrees with her and Katie or Vicky working with together. Victor Quartermaine She and Victor's friendship are "okay" because they don't usually talk that much to gather but they did enjoy "loving" together until Vicky broke with him and there friendship was done. but until in Season 2, she befriends with him again because their relationship were evil and less nice to good guys. The Dazzlings They are best friends. They are both girls and they love to torture Katie. Also, they love to go shopping and their relationship was really great. However, Vicky and The Dazzlings have very good plans to destroy Katie and have good intelligence. Emily, Wallace and Gromit They are also enemies. They work with Katie and Vicky dislikes their "niceness" to her and also enjoys beating them up (mostly Wallace). In Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: New Kid, She has them as their god friends and makes them miserable and devastates them too. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : Victor Revange part 2" Sonic The Hedgehog Vicky doesn't have any good qualities for Sonic and uses any chance she gets to demean or humiliate him, whether it's constantly reminding him for his heroic side with Katie and her friends. Vicky and Sonic actually never seen each other every occasions, but they do seen each other and have no good relations towards each other at all. Quotes "Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" Gallery 20111011225220!VICKY_(OH_YEAH!_CARTOONS).png|Vicky in the Pilot images.jpeg|Vicky scared images-1.jpeg|Vicky laughing at Katie's Pain Unknown.jpeg|Vicky tells The Dazzlings and Lord Barkis Bittern to destroy Katie Sandow in When Losers Attack ---------VickyStockArt_.png|Vicky being friendly to katie in Friendly Vicky FOP-Pilot096.jpg|Vicky looks at Wallace and Emily as they use there fish disguise to fool her. FOP-Pilot102.jpg|Vicky tells Katie to get rid of them or she'll flush them 319px-FOP-Pilot182.jpg|Vicky running away from Emily and Wallace's Ship to get Shot Vicky Peridot.PNG Char 74699 thumb.jpg Char 75309 thumb.jpg Vicky peridot.PNG Vicky in Steven Universe style.PNG ChannelChasersPt3-529.jpg|"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing! " Vicky7.png Vicky5.png Vicky3.png Vicky2.jpg Vicky1.png Vicky axe.png Vicky tied up and mad in sonic style.PNG|"Don't touch that! Refrain, you can't comprehend it whip you primitive brain! UNTIE ME! Can't you see you already won?! when Victor Quartermaine gets back he'll put and end to your fun i need it! DISSIT! i don't think about the size of the list, Of every single law you're breaking! ( not to mention the ridiculous mess your making...) " Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Brats Category:Main Villains Category:God-Child Category:Populars